


Without You

by nek0zawakun



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nek0zawakun/pseuds/nek0zawakun
Summary: Fearful, yet pitiful...
Relationships: Juugo (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Without You

**[Mei Ling – 16, Juugo – 17]**

"LEAD HIM TO THE WITCH!" one of the men yelled running in front of the bunch of men followed by a tall guy. He stuck out in the crowd; other than his height, his bright orange hair gave an impression of a winter sunset, his eyes full of rage burning holes in the men in front of him who tried to stay as further away as possible. His hard hand landed on the head of a nearest man ripping it off. He laughed manically feeling more anger spreading through his body, encircling him. "Hurry!" one of the men yelled fearfully gazing at the tall guy, whose skin started darkening indicating his stronger rage.

"She's there, in there." One of the men yelled pointing at a small house built into a tree. Gentle smoke was floating out the chimney and suddenly everyone's lungs filled with the smell of baked apples, honey and cinnamon. The men looked at the tall guy afraid of his further actions; he seemed puzzled.

"MEN RUN!" someone yelled. No need for other words; men quickly took off their placed running into the direction of the village. The tall man gazed upon the little house in confusion, which raged him even more. He rushed towards the door, breaking it with a single punch. She moved in desperately looking around for someone...anyone...to kill. His eyes stopped on a girl sitting beside a fireplace. Her long black hair was combined in a ponytail; she wore a deep green kimono dress that exposed a bit of her cleavage. She looked at the man in front of her wide eyed; her emerald green eyes sparkling lightly with fear.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" the man roared rushing towards her. The girl didn't scream; she jumped from her seat and covered her face with her arms waiting for the hit which never came. She opened one eye to see the man's large fist centimetres away from her face. The black lines on his face were slowly disappearing. He fell on his knees grabbing his head in his hands. Tears were streaming down his pale cheeks as he started violently ripping own his own hair. The girl reached out and touched one of his arms making him gaze up at her. She pulled her hand back a bit as if fighting with her inner self. She swallowed and reached out once again.

"Don't hurt yourself." She whispered her voice echoing in his ears. The man felt another wave of rage covering him.

"I don't want to kill anyone." He yelled grabbing her by the collar of her kimono. He pulled her down, pushing her to the wooden floor of the house. The dark lines quickly started appearing on his body. The girl felt his grip tightening on the kimono. She squeaked quietly trying to get out of his grip, but it was no use. She had no body strength, but even if she did, it would be no match for the guy in front of her. His breathing deepened as he reached out for her throat. The girl looked into his crazy red eyes; she didn't know what to do, all she knew that she was going to die that moment; the girl relaxed under his weight closing her eyes. A peaceful smiled played on her lips; the guy stared at her. She confused him; he didn't understand why she was so relaxed. He didn't understand what he was feeling. He didn't know himself. He grabbed her hair pulling on it, causing her to wince in pain yet she still didn't open her eyes.

"Look at me," he groaned in frustration punching the floor beside her head. The girl slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. "I want to kill you." he rough voice hissed into her ear. She shivered trying to move but he didn't let her. "But I can't..." another hiss echoed in her ears. The guy reached for her kimono and ripped it apart his eyes eyeing her body. She panicked. The girl fought to free her hands but it was no use. "DON'T DISOBEY ME!" the guy snapped getting up and pulling her up along him. He shook her violently, causing her eyesight to blur. The girl sobbed quietly as tears streamed down her rosy cheeks. She felt humiliated; death would have been a better option.

He grinned crazily at her as he ripped to shreds the rest of her clothing items. There was she bare, pale, and slightly bony. None of it matter. He spread her legs roughly as he lowered his trousers along with his underwear. For the first time she screamed. "Please don't..." but it was too late. He pushed into her tight opening feeling her tense up. He laughed as he pushed in and out over and over again. She was like a small doll in his hands. The dark lines on his face were fading away but he didn't stop. Blood was running down her legs and dripping onto him. It excited him. He stood up never slipping out of her body; he slammed her into the wall pushing his throbbing manhood inside her harder, making her scream in pain. She dug her nails into his shoulders making them bleed. "I'll fucking kill you..." he kept mumbling into her ear with every thrust.

She didn't know long it continued; her mind was blanked out, she couldn't think. When she finally regained her conscious everything was over. The guy sat leaning against the wall holding her tightly in his arms. His head rested on her shoulder and his eyes were closed. His face looked peaceful. She shifted realising that he was still inside her. A wave of pain covered her body making her bite her bottom lip to prevent herself from groaning out loud. The guy shifted under her and opened his eyes. He looked at her scared face. Her lips were trembling. He looked at their position and the realisation of what he did hit him. His eyes widened; he felt rage once again invading his body but he fought it. He didn't understand how but it stopped when he looked at her.

"I'm sorry." He said slipping out of her making her cry out. She watched him movement terrified of what he would do. "I'm sorry." He sounded sincere. His voice was full of pain and sorrow, hidden fear of his actions. She didn't reply. Her eyes reminded him of crystals. He lifted her up and carried her to the bed; he laid her down carefully trying to avoid her gaze. He was afraid to look into them. He was scared to admit that what he did to her calmed him down; he didn't want for it to happen again. He pulled the bed sheet over her watching at soaked in her blood, making his chest ache. His hand reached to touch her but scooted away quickly pulling her knees to her chest. Her hair was stuck her sweaty face and hands were shaking at the sight of him. "Forgive me." He didn't know what else to say. He stood up and walked towards the door. "You'll never see me again." He said before exiting.

But that was a lie.

***

It's been a week since the incident. Mei walked around the kitchen preparing a meal. She quickly chopped the vegetables and transferred into a frying pan quickly stirring. She added herbs and spices filling the room with a scent of them. Her body was already healed but the aching in her lower back reminded her of that crucial day. She felt a lump stuck in her throat; Mei wanted to cry, but she told herself not to. She hated crying or pitying herself, so she locked away her feelings hiding them behind a charming mask, called face. Mei walked over to her book shelf and picked up and massive volume with leather cover and no indication of what it was. She blew over to get rid of the excess dusk covering the book. She sighed quietly and opened it; she read small handmade notes on the inside of her cover and followed to the page indicated there. Her eyes started quickly scanning the lines once written by her grandmother.

 _"...usually those people are quiet and un-amusing, sometimes cowardly, yet when enraged they are capable of anything, that is why those people are called scales – even the slightest movement can unbalance them. There is no medical way to cure their anger unless..."_ Mei's reading was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. _"...they find something or someone who would take their rage and pain away..."_ she finished reading before getting up and walking to the door. Before she could open the door, it swung open to reveal the person whose only presence made her tremble. Mei took a step away from the door not believing her eyes. Tall man with orange hair marched into the house looking into her eyes; black marks on skin were quickly appearing – an indication that he was ready for a kill.

"Do it with me." He hissed under his breath clenching his large fists. "Or I'll kill someone again."

Mei clenched her hands together. She didn't have much time to think, she had to act fast. His body started quickly changing; she could tell he was using all his might to stay sane. "I beg you." he roared taking a step closer. Mei's heartbeat sped up as she turned away from him. "Close the door." she said quietly, and so he did almost breaking it. He watched her feeling the last drops of sanity slowly fading away. Her kimono loosed uncovering one of her shoulder; she turned her head and looked at him. "Do it then."

_"...and if you find that you are the one to calm the Scale down, sacrifice yourself, but do not get attached..."_

***

"Juugo, you haven't been outside for a long time." Mei said placing a plate in front of the orange haired guy. He looked at the food and then back at the girl. She sat down opposite him and helped herself with food. She chewed slowly looking at his face that got much paler over the past three months.

"I don't want to go out." He retorted hiding his face from her. Juugo was calm but his eyes expressed so much sadness it made her hear clench. Juugo ate quietly avoiding her gaze. Mei sighed pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"You need to go outside sometimes." She pressed studying his features.

Mei lost count of how many times they've slept together; sometimes they'd do it over and over again until neither of them had the energy to move. As the time passed by Mei couldn't help but notice that their love make making was getting more and more tender, more lustful, filled with passion and other feelings that seemed distant to both, bringing confusion into their minds. Juugo studied every inch of her body and Mei learnt to accept everything he brought on her. What scared her most was that she started to enjoy his company; she liked cooking for him and eating together, she liked the rarest hints of smile that he showed, she loved how innocent and guilty his faced look after they made love.

"Mei!" Juugo's loud voice brought her back to reality. She blinked before turning her attention to the guy in front of her. "Mei, promise me something." He whispered grabbing onto her hand and squeezing it. It hurt, but Mei didn't wince nor comment, she just smiled allowing him to hold her. "Promise me that you will never leave me." He looked into her eyes; an awkward silence filled the room making Mei shiver. Her heart beat sped up as she looked away. She didn't want to make a promise she couldn't keep.

"PROMISE ME!" he yelled tightening his grip. He shook her slightly making her gaze back at his face with widened eyes. Dark lines started quickly appearing on his face, and then his arms.

"I promise." She whispered. "I promise, I promise!"

And everything started from the beginning. Juugo pulled her up with one hand using the other to shove everything off the table. He pushed her on table and spread her legs rubbing her inside thigh. Mei moaned quietly into his ear as he pushed one finger inside her. She nibbled on his neck causing a groan of pleasure escape his lips; once again they were drowned in each other's arms. All they could hear were heavy breathing of one another and...

"Juugo...Juugo..."

***

**Two years later [Mei Ling – 18, Juugo – 19]**

"Where is Sasuke?" Karin asked impatiently pacing back and forth in front of Suigetsu, who clearly pissed from seeing her face.

"Stop pacing in front of me woman." He snapped angrily getting up from his seat.

"Shut up you lab rat." She spat.

"Orochimaru's whore."

"Jaws wannabe."

"You transsexual bitch." Suigetsu was losing last bits of his calmness.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Karin screamed as she tried to attack the man in front of her.

"Calm down you two." Sasuke's voice echoed in their ears making both of them step away from each other. Karin looked at their leaver with love evident in her eyes yet the man ignored it completely. "Come closer," he said to the three people who were distant from him. They nodded obeying his orders.

"We have a new addition." He stated in his monotone voice. "She is a medic ninja, yet has no skills of fighting."

Karin looked at his face, jealousy spreading over her face.

"Why do we need another medic ninja especially if she can't fight?"

Sasuke gazed at her with his usual cold stare. "She has a lot of unique abilities that you do not possess." His bluntness hurt. Suigetsu chuckled looking at Karin's face. It was clear that Karin got herself a rival. Sasuke didn't notice her stare or maybe he preferred to ignore it. He turned his gaze in the direction of the nearest trees and looked at it intently. "Come out." He said his voice changing. Karin couldn't help but notice the gentleness with which he called out to the unknown female hiding behind the bushes. A girl stepped out and quickly made her way to four people standing not far away. She kept her head low but her mysterious appearance was already evident. She had long black hair with two white strands on each side of her face; she raised her gaze and looked at the people in front of her. The emerald green eyes sparkled in the sunlight bringing even more mystery into her appearance. She wore a short red kimono style top and black shorts, her legs were covered with white tights and her boots reached her ankles. Suigetsu whistled staring at the new girl.

"Sasuke, where the hell did you find her?" he asked curiously.

"That is of no importance." Sasuke's onyx eyes sparkled. "This Mei Ling." He finally introduced the girl. She looked up and smiled turning her gaze to Karin then Suigetsu and finally at the dark shadow in the trees. Her smile quickly faded as her eyes met the painfully familiar red ones. The man in the shadows quickly got up and approached them. The colour faded from her face as the fear replaced the look of peacefulness in her eyes. The orange haired man looked at her feeling his rage quickly rising up.

"Juugo..." Mei mouthed taking a step back. Sasuke looked from her to Juugo and vice versa.

"Do you know each other?" he asked looking at Mei. She nodded squeezing her hands together.

"Mei Ling..." anger lingered in Juugo's voice as he took a threatening step towards the girl. Sasuke stepped in front of her glaring at the man.

"Back away Juugo." He said harshly. Juugo fought with his inner self to stay calm. "I don't care if you know each other or what happened between you two but this girl is a valuable addition to our team." His voice pierced the awkward silence like a sharp sword.

Juugo clenched his fists digging his nails into the skin. Lines of blood dribbled on the grass. He finally managed to nod, though his eyes never left the girl standing behind their leader. Without a word Sasuke walked into the shadow of a tree and sat down leaning against it. He looked at Mei who seemed to be very of place and terrified of what he didn't know. "Mei," he called nodding for her to come over. She quickly approached him and sat beside him in the shade. Sasuke gazed at the other members of the team before he spoke once again:

"This girl is out of your reach. She belongs to me." His cold words rung in their ears. Karin bit her lower lip as she turned around on her heels and rushed into the depth of the forest. Suigetsu smirked and whistled once again stalking into a different direction while Juugo continued piercing Mei with his gaze. She refused looking at him.

"Sasuke," she called quietly not wanted anyone else to overhear their conversation.

"Hn?"

"Why did you lie about me being yours? It wasn't necessary." She said.

Sasuke looked into her eyes emotionlessly before reaching out touching her cheek with his cold fingertips. "But it can be true." He said as his fingers traced her neck making Mei move away from his touch.

"Sorry," she said with a small smile playing on her lips. "But I already have someone." Sasuke smirked and shrugged. He placed both of his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. If someone didn't want him, he wasn't going to pest them about it. Mei narrowed her eyes searching for a painfully familiar face. Juugo sat under a large tree with his knees close to his chest; his eyes were aimed at her and for a fraction of a minute they met hers. Mei looked down. She didn't want to be around him; she was not allowed to be around him. Then why did fate bring them together once again? She shook her head and took out a big book. She rested her right hand on the leather cover and closed her eyes memories quickly flashing back in her mind.

***

**Mei's p.o.v.**

_Six months have passed since I met Juugo – it felt like years. Our relationship started with brutal rape, but it continued into something stronger, something deeper that neither of us could understand. I wasn't angry at him for what he did to me. I wanted to be but I just couldn't; maybe because of my grandmother's words, or maybe because he resembled me. He was lonely, just like I was. He needed someone who would understand him and care for him; and if the only way to help him was to comfort him physically I was able to do it._

_At first it took a while to get used to each other. His roughness and clumsiness were evident in all his action. He was afraid and I knew it. Every time he held me his eyes filled with tears but he never let them fall. He just closed his eyes and held me tighter. I didn't mind._

_He came to my house every day very early in the morning and left late at night, until one day he stayed with me. Juugo didn't bother leaving again; he never bothered getting out of the house at all. When we weren't doing anything, he'd sit in the furthest corner of the room with his knees close to his chest and head low just staring at the floor; quietly. I found it awkward at first but as time progressed I've learnt to accept it as part him. Juugo never showed any signs of affection towards me; the relationship we shared was only physical and nothing more. It saddened me, maybe because I was feeling sympathetic towards him._

_I often left the house and walked for hours just to clear my mind and think of what another day would bring. Whenever I came home he'd run to me staring crazily with his red eyes; his arms always wrapped around me and lips found mine. It was as if he thought I'd leave him. I would never, or so I thought..._

***

Mei didn't notice how she fell asleep. Someone nudged her causing her to wake up and drop the book she was holding. She blinked a couple of times to see a man with big sword standing beside her and grinning like a madman.

"What?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"We have to get going." He said holding out his hand to help her up. His help was accepted with a small smile.

"Thank you...?"

"Suigetsu!" he rushed to introduce himself. Mei chuckled.

"Mei." They shook hands grinning neither of them knowing why.

"So what's your relationship with Sasuke?" he asked making Mei choke on air. Her eye twitched.

"There is NO relationship." She tried to assure him, but he just continued grinning. "I'm telling you the truth." She stomped her foot like a little girl and pouted making him laugh. He punched arm playfully.

"Okay, sure."

They quickly followed Sasuke who walked ahead of everyone. Karin stalked closed behind him trying to start a conversation but it wasn't working.

"How about Juugo?" Suigetsu smirked eyeing her face. She knew that he was able to catch the slightest change of expression she made, yet couldn't help the sorrow in her eyes.

"It's nothing," she said quietly looking ahead of them. Suigetsu's smirk faded away as he looked curiously at Juugo who was walking a couple of metres behind them. *I wonder what's up between them.* he thoughts running towards Sasuke. Karin yelled for him to get away, accusing his chakra of being shit. They argued behind Sasuke's back. The man with onyx eyes seemed too indifferent about the situation, yet Mei could feel the quick change in his aura. He was annoyed.

She chuckled. "Just like an old married couple." She said looking at the two.

"SAY WHAT?" they yelled throwing their arms in the air. They ran towards Mei screaming something about her being stupid and not knowing anything. Mei shrugged them off lowered her pace. Juugo quickly caught up with her and now was walking beside. The tension in the air rose with every breath they took. Mei narrowed her eyes and looked Juugo. His face matured and he seemed more muscular than the last time she saw. She sighed quietly looking down her the ground.

"Why?" his husky voice echoed in her ears. Mei's heart sped up.

"What do you mean?" she managed to whisper.

"Why did you leave me?"

Mei didn't want to answer. She just wanted to hide herself where no one would find her and sulk for a month.

"Because it needed to be done." She replied emotionlessly. It was unlike her to be so cold but she figured it was the only way she could keep distance with him.

Juugo clenched his fists once again fighting his rage. After being with Sasuke he learnt to control himself, even though it was difficult, but he still managed to, or else Sasuke would kill him.

"I want to kill you." he hissed under his breath as he turned his head and glared at her.

Mei didn't look back.

"I know."

***

**Mei's p.o.v.**

_That day I came home later than usual; I opened the door and walked into a dimly lit room. I looked around in search of Juugo, but he wasn't there. I closed the door and walked towards the bed. I lay down and closed my eyes, I was tired. I always hated going into the village, but that day things got worse than usual. I walked down the streets to the market; the stalls were full of large variety of food. I finished shopping and quickly made my way back to the village when a bunch of villagers stopped me. They encircled me; their facial expressions left me wonder if they were going to kill me there and then. One of the men stepped in front of me and spat at my feet. I jumped away glaring lightly at him._

_"Goddamn witch," he hissed angrily. "Now you have that beast living near our village."_

_"He's not a beast!" I argued. I felt anger rising in my blood but I wasn't going to give in to their provocations. I turned on my heels and started quickly walking away when someone grabbed my hand and pushed me to the ground. I glared at the person slowly getting up. I hated using illusions on people but that time I couldn't control myself. My fingers moved on their own as i created a barrier around each man sinking them into their worst nightmare. I picked up my basket and quickly ran as fast as I could._

_I sighed rubbing my forehead when the door burst open. I jumped on the bed and looked up._

_"Juugo," my voice softened at the scent of the orange haired man. He walked into the room. I gasped at the sight of blood covering his hands and arms. I ran towards him and clenched on his t-shirt. "What happened to you?"_

_"You..." his rough voice penetrated the air. "Reek of men." He grabbed me, lifting me up in the air, I could tell he was angry, and his rage was increasing every second._

_"Juugo...put me down."_

_But he ignored me. Juugo slammed me against the wall holding my neck with one of his hands. "I killed them," he hissed licking my neck. "Every one of them." His teeth dug into my flesh making me scream in pain. I shivered as his hand grazed my thigh. All his actions caused pain, not only physical but psychological too._

_"Juugo..." was all I could manage as his teeth deepened their bite on my flesh, ripping it, my eyes darkened. The next moment I lost consciousness._

_***_

Mei rubbed the side of neck feeling a longish bump under her fingers.

"What the hell is that?" Suigetsu asked staring at the place she touched.

Mei placed her hand on it once again. "A scar."

Suigetsu walked around her. "I can see that, but where did you get it from?" he asked. Mei froze for a moment and continued walking pulling her top up to cover the traumatized area.

"Somewhere."

"Come on Mei." Suigetsu pouted. "We've known each other for three weeks now, I want to know more about you." he said grinning. His sharp teeth sparkled in the sun almost blinding her.

"There is nothing more you need to know about me." She retorted going back to gathering herbs and placing them in tiny jars. Suigetsu stalked around her trying to start another conversation but Mei was no in the mood. He sighed walking away. Mei glanced at Suigetsu from the corner of her eyes; she didn't mean to be horrible, but she was not in the mood for any conversations. Juugo's gaze never left her the whole time she spent with Sasuke's team; it felt as if he was killing her slowly in his mind. Torturing her, getting back at her for what she did to him. Mei shivered turning her head in Juugo's direction. Just as she expected; his deep red eyes were watching her intently, and for a fraction of a second she thought she saw sorrow in them. She got up and walked towards Sasuke; he lay peacefully under a tree, the breeze moving his hair. Karin sat beside him watching his face with a love struck expression.

"Sasuke," Mei called. He opened his eyes granting her a look. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" she gave Karin a meaningful look but the girl just turned away and didn't move.

"Karin, go!" Sasuke ordered not turning his head. She hissed something offensive at Mei but stood up and left them alone.

"What?" he asked.

Mei sat down beside him and brought her knees to her chest. That moment she reminded him of Juugo. "Can I leave your team?"

"Why?"

"Personal reasons."

"Do not get personal life involved with your work." Sasuke said coldly. Mei stared at the ground in front of herself. She knew he was right, but being around Juugo was getting unbearable. He followed her wherever she went, making her feel uncomfortable and vulnerable.

"Is it Juugo?" Sasuke finally looked at Mei's posture. She nodded. "Tell."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Then don't bother asking to leave, my answer is no, that is until you are ready to talk about it." he replied laying back on the ground. Mei pouted staring at Sasuke with faked anger.

"Just because I refused you." she said sticking her tongue out. Sasuke opened his eyes a faint smile crossing his lips.

"Did you see that?" Suigetsu gasped in amusement. "Sasuke actually smiled." He pointed at the two people sitting together. Karin glared angrily smacking Suigetsu over the head. "You know," he started as he looked at her, "they actually look very good together."

"Shut up, you bastard!" Karin yelled rushing away from the big sword man. Suigetsu laughed, but little did he know that his words reached not only her ears...

***

_I had to get away. Run away before it was too late. Hide before things got out of hand. I knew it all too well yet couldn't bring myself to leave him. Juugo. When did I fall in love with you? At which point of your cruelty and your sadness you made me weak for your touch?_

_Juugo...Juugo..._

_The day I've finally decided to leave came sooner than expected. I sent Juugo get more wood for the fireplace. I still remember the tenderness with which his eyes looked at me...Without any hesitations I picked up the bag I prepared a while ago and ran. I didn't know where I was going, but as long as it was far from him I was okay with it. Juugo...I wanted to stop and ran back to you but I just couldn't bring myself to. My grandmother's works rung in my mind like bells on a church tower, " **...and if you find that you are the one to calm the Scale down, sacrifice yourself, but do not get attached..."**_

_I am sorry grandmother, I'm so sorry. I didn't stick to the rules. For his sake, for my sake...I had to get away..._

***

Juugo always watched her. Ever since she joined them. How could he not? All the memories they shared; all the pain, all the pleasure...he remembered everything, no matter how much he tried to forget the images of holding her in his arms were still on his mind. Sometimes he could almost feel her gentle touches on his skin, and hear her rare but sincere laughter. Juugo hated her; he wanted to kill her so badly, but he knew he wouldn't...he could not. Attacks of frustration would come and go making it almost unbearable to be around her. He wanted to be with her once again. He wanted to be able to touch her and feel her weight against his body, just like the old times...

Juugo clenched his fists trying to maintain his calmness.

"I have a mission that needs to be done." Sasuke said addressing everyone. Juugo looked at their leader. "I don't care who goes as long as it's completed within four days."

"I'll go." Mei volunteered quickly. Spending time away from Juugo would probably do her good.

"No." Sasuke said. "You can't go on your own. You are not a strong fighter and your illusions might not work against your opponents."

"I'll go with her." Juugo said taking a step closer. Mei felt her heart stop beating.

"No...I..." she tried protest.

"I can go," Suigetsu said smirking widely.

"Yes! We can go together with Suigetsu." Mei laughed nervously smacking Suigetsu's shoulder. Juugo glared angrily at the two wanting nothing but to rip both apart.

"No." Sasuke stated. "Mei you will go with Juugo."

"But..."

"End of discussion. Karin will give you the notes about what you are meant to do. I want you to report back here in four days." Sasuke's cool voice echoed in her ears as he announced her sentence. Questions rushed through her mind *Why? Why? Why?* but she received no answer.

"Let's go." The harshness of Juugo's voice scared her.

"Yes..." she replied quietly picking up her bag.

Juugo walked ahead not turning around to gaze at her. Mei felt thankful for it. She didn't know how to face him alone again. As they walked further away from the cave, the tension in air rose making Mei feel even more uncomfortable. She took a deep breath trying to control herself. They were alone again...it's been a long time.

"Are you afraid of me?" Juugo asked deadly.

Her heard sped up. "N...no..." it was a lie and both of them knew it. A grin that didn't appear on his face for a while started quickly invading his features. He turned around abruptly grabbing her arm.

"You should be."

***

"Sasuke, do you think it's a wise idea?" Suigetsu asked staring at the stars.

"What?"

"Sending them two on a mission together. I mean it's obvious that something serious happened between them."

"Then this mission is a perfect opportunity for them to solve their problems."

Suigetsu sent his leader a thoughtful look but didn't reply. Sasuke had a point.

***

Mei watched the last bits of sundown disappear and the darkness came to replace the pleasant yellow light. They continued walking ahead neither of them daring to say a word. Mei looked at her shoes as she marched straight into something...or someone. She jumped away staring at Juugo who was giving her a strange look.

"We stop for today." He stated. Mei nodded and quickly made her way as far away from the man as possible.

"Don't you dare." He grabbed her arm yank her back. Mei dropped her back as she tried to fight his large hands away.

"Let go Juugo." She hissed under her breath glaring at him. He glared back. She noticed faint dark lines appearing on his skin, but he was still keeping his cool.

"No." Juugo pulled her to his chest. He held her tightly against himself trembling slightly from the sensation. His chin rested on her head as she buried her face shirt. "I hate you so much." He hissed under his breath holding her tighter.

"I hate you too." She replied, her body suddenly relaxing in his strong embrace. It was too fast; her body was reacting on its own. It knew his touch too well, not to. It learnt how not to resist him. "So please let go of me."

Juugo's body finally gave into the rage. He roared like an animal grabbing her by her neck and lifting her above the ground. Mei's eyes widened at the lack of air. She grabbed onto his hand trying to loosen his grip but it was no use. Juugo held her firmly with one hand while the other quickly ripped off her t-shirt. *Not again...please not again.* Mei pleaded in her mind. She wasn't afraid of what he was about to do, she was scared of the mental pain that would indulge her after. Juugo pushed her on the cold ground causing her to wince in pain. "You..." his breath tickled her neck. He traced the scar on her neck that he once gave her. "You never healed this?" he hissed, his eyes sparkling wildly. "Why?"

Mei tried to catch her breath rubbing her neck. She could still feel his touch burn her skin mercilessly. Mei's eyes closed. Juugo blinked; it seemed as if the mist was quickly surrounding them, thickening every moment. The movement underneath him brought him back to reality. He felt the space under him; Mei was already gone. Juugo stood up glaring around, yet he couldn't see anything except white smoke. His eyes narrowed. "Where are you Mei?" the voice cracked through the mist reaching Mei's ears. Mei didn't reply. It took all his strength to keep himself sane. Mei could hear Juugo's deep breaths. *I'm sorry Sasuke...I have to get away.* thoughts rushed through her mind as started to move away from Juugo.

Juugo closed his eyes. *If I can't see you, I'll listen.* his mind quickly cleared, sharpening his hearing sense. He could hear it...her slow movements, her quiet breaths...even the fast beating of her heart. A smirk spread over his lips. With a swift move he jumped a few metres to his right stretching out his arm. "Got you." his voice sent shivers down her spine and for the first time she screamed...until her lungs lacked the air. She took a deep breath and screamed again.

"Shut up!" Juugo yelled slapping her. The smoke started fading away allowing him to see clearer. "Don't struggle." Mei bit his hand earning another slap on the face. "STOP STUGGLING!" impatient. He was always impatient; Mei blamed it at his rage problems but it was one of his character traits.

"Why can't you just leave me alone Juugo? WHY?" her voice shook slightly.

"I will never leave you alone now that I've found you again. If you run I will follow, if you hide I'll find you...if you..."

Mei's eye twitched. "What are you a stalker?" she couldn't help it, words just flew out of her mouth without thinking. She bit her lower lip angry at herself. Making Juugo angry wasn't the best idea.

"Yes I am." He replied seriously bringing her face closer to his own. His breath tickled her lips. Mei chuckled lightly.

"I will have you." he stated once again pushing her to the ground. "I will make you mine again." Juugo's rough hands ripped the rest of her clothes leaving Mei bare on the cold ground. She shivered, but not from the cold. The look he was giving her sent shivers down her spine. Her lips trembled. "Just be a good girl, and don't struggle." He rubbed her legs roughly leaving red marks on her pale skin. Mei's weak attempt to kick him failed, as he caught her leg and brought it to his face. He took off her shoe and his tongue quickly traced her between her first two toes. Mei shivered. It was not normal; Juugo was being gentle and it scared her.

"Juugo." Her voice was quiet when she called his name. He looked up at her meeting her eyes. his tongue made its way up her leg, to her belly, then chest tracing her nipples then up until his face was once again on the face level as hers. Mei moaned quietly cursing herself for her feelings.

"What?"

Mei sighed looking away. Juugo grabbed her chin making her look at him. "Look at me when we talk." His grip tightened bruising her skin.

"The reason I've never healed that scar," she started. Juugo's expression changed to curiosity. "I didn't want to erase something that reminded me of you."

Juugo wanted to hear something like that...for the longest time, but anger quickly wrapped around him. "Then why? Why did you leave me?" he sounded almost desperate, clenching onto her thin arms, like his life depended on it.

"Because I had to." She finally snapped. "I wasn't allowed to get attached to you. It's forbidden for people like me, with my skills." Her voice shook with anger and pain. Juugo didn't understand. He wasn't sure he wanted to either.

"I will never forgive you for leaving me."

Mei sighed. "I know." She didn't expect Juugo to say anything else.

"But..." Juugo stopped. He looked down unsure of his further words.

"What?"

"It does not change the fact that..." Juugo's eyes found hers. "...you are mine." His angry tone pulsated with jealousy.

Mei knew that coming from Juugo it was like a love confession; he didn't know how to express his feelings other than in anger. "Do you understand?"

Mei nodded. She understood him very well. Juugo's grip on her hands loosed allowing her to pull her hands away. She rubbed her wrists looking at the man above her. Mei opened her arms in an inviting way. "Come..." she mouthed. Juugo need no other invitation. His arms wrapped around her bringing her closer to his body. His large hands massaged her back earning little moans that grew louder and louder as his fingers hit her sensitive spots. Mei quickly pulled off his shirt devouring the feeling of his skin against hers. She missed it...his warmth, his arms, his embrace...she missed Juugo. Tears escaped her eyes, but Juugo didn't notice.

"Mei..." he whispered her name desperately clutching onto her. He buried his face in her long hair inhaling the scent that drove him insane..."Mei..."

"Juugo..." they breathed heavily in union, their sweat mixing...sinking the two into the world of their own...

***

When Juugo woke up Mei was nowhere to be seen. He quickly jumped up looking around. Juugo called her name, but she didn't reply. The man felt rage rising in his blood, running through his veins and spreading through his body. "Fuck!" he punched the ground leaving a deep hole in it. He got up quickly pulling on his clothes. His hands trembled; his anger was over boiling. "Shit." He snapped the nearby tree in half.

"What's wrong with you?"

Juugo froze hearing the familiar smooth voice beside him. His head turned abruptly facing the girl. She held a small basket in her hands and looked at him as if he was insane. And he was. He ran towards her wrapping his arms around her, pressing her to his body, holding her tightly.

"Juugo...I can't breathe." she mumbled patting his back. Juugo loosened his grip but didn't let go.

"I thought you left me again." He mumbled into her hair. Mei smiled.

"That wouldn't stop you." she replied. "After all, you will never leave me alone now that you' found me again. If I run you will follow, if I hide, you'll find me...if I..." his lips silenced her; Juugo's kiss was full of passion...and love. Mei broke the kiss panting.

"You are right." Juugo pressed his forehead to hers, "Because you belong to me..."


End file.
